


【all傭】他的痛

by Zoujinjin



Category: all傭, 傑傭, 攝傭, 約傭, 蜥傭, 黃傭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 09:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: *惡搞





	【all傭】他的痛

**Author's Note:**

> *惡搞

“好痛!好痛!嗚恩….不要!”  
“真的好痛….”  
“別那麼大力…求你…”  
“嗚嗚…求你”  
來男性宿舍送文件的艾米麗顫抖的站在蜥蜴人的房門前，篡著資料的手指發白  
那一聲聲的乎痛讓她的心都碎了  
她知道…她一直都知道  
求生者就算有多厲害的技能，都不是監管者們的對手  
但他們又能如何?只能將監管者們偶爾的慈悲當作聖旨  
私底下時…他們只能任對方擺布  
“奈布…”她顫抖的聲音，眼淚在眼眶聚集  
雇傭兵支離破碎的呻吟，那絕不服輸的精神已被打破，露出柔軟的內在  
繼而被人大力扯出踩踏  
她能想像裡面是甚麼樣如地獄般的場景  
盧基諾那粗大的陰莖可能已經桶穿傭兵的結腸，而且不會顧慮的在深處大量射精  
奈布該怎麼辦?她咬牙想著  
她不期望監管者有愛心能幫忙傭兵清理，可能直接丟在房門口吧?  
怎麼能丟在外頭!艾米麗搖頭  
若是全身凌亂不堪虛弱的傭兵被其餘人撿到…那不是…  
眼淚一滴滴的落下，她轉身離去，不敢想像了

啪!  
八掌聲響起，緊接著是重物落地的聲音  
虛弱的傭兵眼眶還帶著淚，頭偏向一邊  
“認真一點”  
盧基諾歪頭看著傭兵，手再次舉了起來  
抵擋住砍下來的軍刀  
“就叫你輕一點你是聽不懂是不是?”和剛才迷離的眼神相反，那雙帶著欲求不滿的銳利雙眼掃了過來，毫不猶豫地刺向跌坐在地板的盧基諾  
很難啊!盧基諾心裡吶喊  
傭兵的後穴太緊了，而且對方也知道如何讓自己舒服，一旦進入狀況就渾然忘我，直叫著深點深點  
太深會痛就打，太淺不夠舒服也打。盧基諾不只一次想表示說自己底下這根陰莖不是甚麼伸縮棒可以隨時調整，但被對方一句”所以就這樣也想幹我?”給逼回原點  
嘛，你最大，你說的都好  
這還不是最嚴重的。傭兵似乎很喜歡被內射，尤其是精液量多的能讓他肚子脹起來的，每次射進去時總是爽的淫叫聲不斷  
所以這重責大任被他和哈斯塔接下  
只是有一次，傭兵在他射完後問了一句能不能射多一點時，太舒爽的他不經意一句”那就尿在你裡面吧!我尿液量也足夠多的”  
他還記得傭兵的眼神  
是思考，是鄙視，是探討  
他當然知道傭兵沒有接受他的提議，但是之後被主動的傭兵口手屁股榨出的精液讓他休息了一個星期  
“…….”盧基諾想訴苦，但看到傭兵的眼神後只能乖乖地閉嘴  
他皮厚，打下去沒什麼印子，但不表示他不會痛啊!!  
傭兵現在像個女王一樣坐在床上，他用腳推倒剛站起來的蜥蜴人，一屁股精液隨著他站起的動作流了下來  
“我來”兩個字代表收回掌控權，盧基諾只能躺下，忍著想在傭兵含住陰莖時大力壓倒他貫穿他的喉嚨的舉動，一邊忍受那軟舌不痛不癢舔上龜頭頂端

“…剛剛那聲巴掌打的真響…”傑克摸摸自己的臉頰，有些回味”上次因為射完沒繼續動，我也被打了一掌呢…”  
約瑟夫雙手環胸，屁股不動聲色的離傑克遠些  
哈斯塔喝了一口紅茶，默默看自己的觸手  
沒插好會被砍，射精射錯地方也會被砍…他嘆口氣  
在戰場上無人能擋的舊日支配者，在性愛上只有被受斯巴達教育的份而已  
隔壁又一聲似乎是過肩摔的悶響，在場的幾人都抖了一下  
“…我要去找克拉克了….”約瑟夫站起身，眼神凝重”我想預知下一次錯誤的地方在哪…..”


End file.
